


Uh oh spaghetti-ohs

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood Kink, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild S&M, Nipple Play, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Snowballing, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: You were fooled....





	Uh oh spaghetti-ohs

Josh whips his thing out and Tyler's like "What the fuck bro, I'm married. I ain't even gay, You've been reading too much fan fiction." Josh cries and uses his tears as lubrication to jerk off sadly in the basement.

There...That's it. You can click the X on your tab now. Or give me kudos...Either is fine.  
Bye

Here are some song lyrics cause I needed it to fool you into thinking this was a actual fic

Despacito  
This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico  
I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!"  
I can move forever cuando esté contigo  
¡Bailalo!

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos

 

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos

Blah blah blah blah blah something something something...Idk

how was your day? You good? You do some dumb shit? Like click on this fic and read this far to answer questions from a page on your electronic device?

You feel good about yourself? Hmm?

wot would ur mom think if she knew you clicked on this fic in high hopes you'd read about two 29 year old dudes in a band fucking? Let alone prostitution and double anal penetration...I'm guilt tripping you now....Mhm, Still smiling? Still reading? Why? Just go now....Plz

**Author's Note:**

> You were fooled....


End file.
